Krótki i idiotyczny epizod z życia rodzeństwa
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Rodzeństwo Peacecraftów ma ze sobą niewiele wspólnego. W gruncie rzeczy tylko jedno - małą obsesję.


**Krótki i idiotyczny epizod z życia rodzeństwa  
**

"Co tam robisz?" – młodsza siostra uwiesiła się bratu na plecach i usiłowała z tej pozycji dostrzec, co dzieje się na ekranie komputera. Brat przezornie zminimalizował okienko.

"Nic."

Na monitorze widniał obecnie rozbudowany arkusz kalkulacyjny. Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. Wyglądał znajomo. Dokładnie tak samo, jak ten z wczoraj. I sprzed tygodnia.

"No powiedz, co tam masz. Powiedz, pooowiedz..."

"Arkusz. Kalkulacyjny. A teraz. Idź sobie."

Młodsze rodzeństwo z obrzydliwym wścibstwem typowym dla młodszego rodzeństwa nie zaprzestało uwieszania się na bracie. Drobna rączka sięgnęła w stronę myszy i próbowała powiększyć frapujący dokument. Dostała po łapie.

"Aua! Zechs, ty paskudo! Jesteś głupi, wiesz?"

"Wiem. Mamy wspólne geny."

Relena prychnęła z irytacją. Brat. Kretyn. Znalazł się po tylu latach i już można tego żałować. Poza tym to też jest JEJ komputer. Wspólny. Jak, nie przymierzając, geny. Jeśli on sobie myśli, że może ją przeganiać... Sięgnęła tym razem z lewej strony i błyskawicznie wcisnęła Alt z Tabem. Phi! Nie tylko ten przemądrzalec zna skróty klawiaturowe. Na ekranie błysnęło coś obiecująco, ale Zechs zadziałał szybciej. Wyłączył monitor i obrócił się wściekle w stronę siostry. Relena odskoczyła na środek pokoju.

"A ja widziałam, co tam miałeś! Widziałam, widziałam! Co, wstydzisz się?"

System Epyona dudnił rytmicznie w głowie Zechsa. Siostra. W miarę możliwości martwa. Bardzo martwa. Zazgrzytał zębami i stłumił złowieszczy system. Mordercze myśli zostały.

"Mam się wstydzić planów bojowych i technicznych szkiców Gundamów? Nie bądź głupia."

"To mi wcale nie wyglądało na szkice." – orzekła Relena z podejrzaną słodyczą. – "Szkice nie mają grzywki i niebieskich oczu. Takie szkice, braciszku, nazywają się fachowo akty."

Z Zechsa dobyło się nieartykułowane bulgotanie. Wyłączył komputer przez wydarcie wtyczki z gniazdka i spojrzeniem zasugerował siostrze podobny reset. _Tout proportion gardee_. Mord wisiał w powietrzu.

"A zresztą to jest mój Heero!"

"Bo cię resztką siły woli nie zabił, co?"

"Bo mnie uratował! I jest słodki! I w ogóle!" – Relenie powolutku zaczynało brakować argumentów, więc z satysfakcją podparła się ostatnim: - "A ty jesteś facetem, ha! Nie masz szans, Zechsik." – dodała zjadliwie.

"Twojego przypadku nie ratuje nawet płeć" - oświadczył dobitnie Zechs.

Rodzeństwo mierzyło się nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Niestety, władzą nad światem można się było podzielić, prawami własności do pewnego pilota najwyraźniej nie. Tym bardziej, że pilot dysponował bardzo skutecznymi środkami perswazji, trzymającymi obydwoje Peacecraftów w bezpiecznej odległości. Nie dawało się ukryć, że miał zdecydowane zdanie na temat swoich praw własności. Zechs westchnął ciężko i popatrzył spode łba na siostrę.

"Obydwoje nie mamy szans, ot co."

Relena zastanowiła się. Racja. Równie dobrze w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji mogą zawrzeć pokój. Przynajmniej w tej jednej, jedynej sprawie się rozumieją. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

"Niezłe zdjęcia. Mnie się nie udało takich ściągnąć." –W jej głosie brzmiał szczery podziw.

"Moje są z satelity szpiegowskiego. Stąd taka kiepska rozdzielczość."

"E. Fajne są. Ja mam kilka z pluskwy podczepionej w hangarze."

Błękitne oczy Milliardo Peacecrafta rozjarzyły się zainteresowaniem. Hangar. Jasne, świetny pomysł!

"Pokaż!"

"To włącz komputer, mam je w katalogu..."

Lucrezia Noin od dłuższego czasu nie mogła usnąć. Rozumiała, że Milliardo musi długo pracować na komputerze i że niejednokrotnie z tego powodu wybuchają jego kłótnie z młodszą siostrą, ale dzisiejsze wrzaski znacząco przekraczały średnią. Brzmiało to, jakby Lightning Count trenował walkę Gundamem na rodzonej siostrze, a Królowa Relena w odwecie wypróbowywała na nim ostrze soniczne. Na litość boską, powinny być prawnie ustalone limity skali głosu – jęknęła w myśli Noin. – Czy Relena zamierza zaraz wejść w ultradźwięki?

Kwiki nie ustawały. Co gorsza, dołączyły do nich niższe, ale i tak przenikliwe okrzyki Zechsa. Spokojną Noin zaczął powolutku trafiać szlag. Podeszła pod drzwi pokoju mieszczącego jedyny w domu komputer. I zamarła.

"Katalog „Moje zboczątka"?"

"A jak to miałam nazwać? Patrz, patrz, jaki słodki!"

"Noo. O rrany, skąd to masz? Nie jesteś za młoda na takie zdjęcia?"

Zza drzwi dobiegł obłąkańczy chichocik. Nie. Dwa chichociki. Jeden, uprzytomniła sobie ze zgrozą Noin, był autorstwa Zechsa.

"No, co? Ty się nigdy nie kąpiesz? O, spójrz, uiiii!"

"Kewl! Ale rzeźba, Relena, popatrz na te tricepsy..."

Noin z desperacją nacisnęła klamkę. Rodzeństwo Peacecraftów tłoczyło się przed jednym ekranem i entuzjastycznie oglądało zdjęcia Heero Yuya. W najrozmaitszych konfiguracjach. Na podłodze leżały dwa otwarte pamiętniki. OBYDWA z serduszkami i inicjałami HY. Obydwa najwyraźniej poświęcone tej samej osobie. Widać ten obłęd miał podłoże genetyczne. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Inteligentni ludzie... Podobno...

"Wiecie co? Załóżcie fanklub."

Wychodząc z niesmakiem nie zauważyła nawet, że Relena i Zechs rozpromieniają się w identycznym, rozanielonym uśmiechu. Otwierały się przed nimi nowe możliwości...


End file.
